Which Shall You Choose?
by Lady of Dreams and Nightmares
Summary: How is Sakura supposed to tell Shika how she feels, if he likes Temari? Summary is ......not the best


The time will come

**blinks Sometimes I surprise even myself. Either way, a one-shot for you.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned ANY anime/manga, would I be as bad a drawer as I am? Nope. Also, I can't even buy a lot of things I want, like a Gaara plushie and a Suna headband **

**pops into dream world where I have everything I want**

**Itachi - pops the dream world**

**Wha? Oh yeah. Anyways, all I own is a Ita/Kisame poster, a Sesshoumaru plushie and a Inuyasha wall scroll.**

**The song is Secret Love by Jojo. I no own! **

**Now, Itachi will compel you to R&R, then vote in my poll on my profile!**

**Itachi – compels ppl to R&R story, then vote in poll on profile page with Mangekyou Sharingan**

* * *

_**The time will come**_

_**For you to know**_

_**Whether this life**_

_**Is yours to live**_

_**Or whether it should be **_

_**Different**_

_**None can choose**_

_**But you alone**_

_**Now make your choice**_

_**Find your side**_

_**Do you live**_

_**In the dark?**_

_**Or the light?**_

_**Pick which it is**_

_**The one your heart**_

_**Longs for**_

_**Blonde,**_

_**From the Sand?**_

_**Or**_

_**The pink blossom, **_

_**Of the Leaves?**_

**The Time**

**-Lady of DAN**

* * *

Lying on her favorite branch, Sakura sighed. She and two of her friends were the smartest of their generation. They could talk about _anything_ at all, and have long conversations, even though she is female, and the other 2 genii are male. Hyuuga, Neji was one of the most powerful shinobi, especially with his Byakugan and being the ANBU Black Ops leader. He is from the side branch of the Hyuuga clan, but stronger than most. His hair is dark brown, while being long like most Hyuugas have their hair and his eyes are the standard, pupil-less lavender that all Hyuuga have, so they can use the Byakugan. Nara, Shikamaru was the most intelligent of the 3, with an IQ of over 200. Despite being so lazy, he is the head technician of Konohagakure. Shikamaru's spiky brown hair is always up in a ponytail. Sakura, although she is female, is physically stronger than Neji and almost as smart as Shikamaru. Her appearance is not very common, with hair as pink as the cherry blossoms, emerald green eyes and fair skin.

Anyways, Sakura was in _the tree_. The one he would come lie under and watch the clouds, while she lied on the branch above. She could even remember the first time they talked, while she was in the tree, and he was below.

* * *

Flashback

_Sakura ran away, crying. The things Ami and the rest had said were really, really cruel._

"_Run, run, Forehead girl as fast as you can. There's no one here to save you now! We'll just follow and beat you up some more!" they laughed. Sakura was heading for the park, but had no other destination in mind. When she was about to pass the training grounds, the cherry blossom turned, and ran towards a tree, desperation helping her activate her chakra to run up the tree, onto a branch. The other girls ran into the training grounds after her, but they only saw a boy at the base of the tree Sakura was in._

"_Excuse me, Shikamaru; did you see a pink-haired girl run by?"_

"_Troublesome," he muttered. "I was cloud watching. How could I see anyone run past?" he asked. The girls just shook their heads, and ran away. _

"_You can come down now, Sakura," he said. Sakura looked down at him questioningly. How did he know her name, and why did he lie to Ami and her gang?_

"_Ino told me about you," he said, noticing her puzzled look. "She told me to help you if I ever saw you getting picked on. It's not that hard to mistake a pink-haired girl. Troublesome Ino. Come on down now. My neck's getting a crick. Troublesome." Sakura jumped out of the tree, not noticing she was using chakra._

"_Thanks. I should be getting home to okaa-san now." Sakura said, waving as she started to run home._

End Flashback

* * *

There had been other meetings at the tree, and sometimes they played shogi. Before she knew it, Shikamaru had made his way into her heart, even while he believed Sasuke was first and foremost in her heart, it was Shikamaru. It was always him. Sakura _really_ wished she was the only one in the lazy genius's heart, but she was only his best friend, shogi partner and fellow genius. Besides, he likes _Temari_, the blonde kunoichi from the Sand. Sure, Sakura is friends with Temari, but all she wants is Shikamaru's heart. But, she was never going to get it.

Sakura looked at her watch, and noticed that it was almost time for Shikamaru to watch clouds, while they would talk. Most of the time, it was about their jobs, or something funny that happened, but rarely was it about crushes or people they liked. The other day, the conversation had been about Temari. He hadn't said that he liked her, but you could hear it in his voice. Sakura broke out of her Shika musings, and noticed he wasn't here yet, and he was almost always on time.

* * *

Sakura jumped out of the tree, and started to walk towards Konoha. She started walking down the street. She passed Ichiraku Ramen and the Academy. When she was near the Hokage building, she saw Shikamaru come out with Temari.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari," Sakura said. "How's it going?"

"Hey Sakura. Temari just got here and I have to escort her around. It's troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Actually," Temari said "Shika just asked me out on a date! Isn't it just fantastic?" Sakura just stood there, feeling as if someone had just hit her in the gut with her own super strength.

"Th-that's gr-e-eat, T-tem-ari-ch-an," Sakura said, trying to smile while her shaking voice betrayed the fact that she was upset.

"Hey, are you alright?' Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru." Sakura managed a small smile for the only boy in her heart. "No need to worry about me. Anyways, I've got to go. Bye!" With that, she started to run, pumping chakra into her feet to go ever faster.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled, starting to go after her, before feeling a hand on his arm.

"Let her go," Temari said, calmly. "There's no point in going after her. Remember, the Uchiha is still number one in her heart. Besides, why would you want _Sakura_" She spat out the name with distaste, "when you have me? All Sakura is, is a little Uchiha fan-girl that has learned a few tricks with good chakra control. That's it. Now, let's go on our _date_." Temari smirked, knowing that Shikamaru would stay. After all, he liked Temari, right?

"No," he replied heatedly. "Sakura is _not_ just a little girl with good chakra control and a few tricks. Sure, she has good chakra control, AND she _was_ an Uchiha fan-girl. She isn't anymore. The Uchiha is still in her heart, but only as a friend and teammate. Sakura is someone very special to me. While _you_, on the other hand, you are a jealous blonde idiot, who wants what she can't have." Temari's mouth dropped wide open. Shikamaru started walking away, only to turn around and add one final thing, "Also, there never was, and never will be anything between us. Now, go somewhere else, and leave Sakura alone." With that, he turned around again and formed some hand signs, then disappeared, hoping he could find Sakura. Temari stopped looking so shell-shocked at where Shikamaru disappeared, turned around and walked towards the hotel she was staying in.

* * *

Sakura just kept running. She was heading for her favourite spot. Not many people knew about it, considering it had a high-level genjutsu on it at all times. Sakura used the area for alone time, or to train. The spot was a few miles outside the village, so Sakura passed through the gates as a pink blur, with water trailing behind. Neji, who was like an older brother to the pink-haired kunoichi, was coming in from a mission with his old genin team, one teammate being his girlfriend, when he saw Sakura run past.

"Tenten," Neji said to his girlfriend. "I need to go talk to my imouto-chan. I'll be back soon." Tenten nodded as Neji turned around, turning on his Byakugan as he sprinted after Sakura. He saw her figure a ways ahead. She was just sitting in a clearing, as far as he could see. As he got closer, he heard singing. Neji kept walking through what seemed to be endless forest, while listening to that voice.

"**Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe**

**Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world"**

'_That's some voice, shisuta'_

**  
"But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you"**

Sakura started crying, wishing that Shikamaru would just see _her for herself._

**  
"I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**

**In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me"**

'_Who are you singing about, imouto-chan?'_

**  
"Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you?"**

Neji stopped, realizing it was an elaborate genjutsu around the area Sakura was in, one that only someone with perfect chakra control could make.

**"I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love"**

Neji followed the singing to where he could see Sakura's chakra.

**"What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**

**Boy you're so hard to believe"**

As Sakura finished singing, she heard clapping. The cherry blossom flinched, before turning around and seeing Neji standing at the edge of the clearing. She quickly wiped her eyes before trying to smile.

Neji noticed Sakura had been crying. _'Why are you here, all alone? What happened to you, shisuta?' _

"That was beautiful. Who were you singing about, Saku-imouto-chan?" the Hyuuga asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't tell you, Neji nii-san. You would go hurt him. Besides, if he's happier with her, why should I be sad? As long as he's happy, I don't need anything else."

"Is it the Uchiha?" Neji snarled, tensing up. Sakura shook her head.

"I haven't seen Sasuke in over a year. I've been over him for a while now. While Itachi is nice, sometimes. It's someone else." Sakura replied, calming Neji down. Neji smiled, a tiny smile, and held out his hand to help Sakura up.

"We'd better get back. I had just gotten back from a mission, when we saw you rush past. Besides, maybe it wasn't how it seemed," the chocolate haired ninja said, as they started to walk out.

"Follow me, I can get us out of the genjutsu," Sakura said. "How it _not_ be how it seemed? He came out of the Hokage tower with her, because she needed to see the Tsunade-shishou, 'cause she's a foreign ninja. He said that he had to take her around Konoha, _even though_, she's been here dozens of times! _Then_, she said, he just asked her for a date!" Sakura ranted. "But he probably thinks I still like Sasuke, the stupid chicken ass hair emo boy." Sakura then mumbled something about "stupid….lazy idiot…supposed to be super smart…..blonde hussy…" Neji raised his eyebrow, and smirked. _'So, imouto-chan like the Nara? At least it's not the Uchihas or Inuzuka. Wait, didn't she say Nara went on a date with Temari? It's probably the reason she was so upset' _Neji put an arm aroundSakura's shoulders, while she laid her head on his shoulder. To anyone who didn't know Neji and Sakura's sibling relationship, it would almost seem like they were lovers. When they reached the gate, Tenten was waiting for her friend and boyfriend, smiling at Neji's small show of affection. Neji squeezed Sakura's shoulders comfortingly, before dropping his arm and walking over to Tenten.

Sakura smiled softly at the pair, as they walked off, to report to the Hokage. She really wished there was someone for her, who loved her like she did him and didn't cheat on her. Sakura headed to training ground 7, the one her old genin team used to use. The nostalgia was thick, as the former weak link of team 7 started to practice.

* * *

Shikamaru stayed hidden, with his chakra cloaked, while he watched Sakura practice. She summoned a special clone that would continue to fight until the chakra had run out. They were her own invention, but she had at least one with the chakra every ninja she knew, including one Temari no Subaku of Suna, as well as the Akatsuki. Sakura activated the jutsu that would make the clone fight. Shikamaru was surprised that a Temari look-a-like showed up on the field, and even used Temari's jutsus. Sakura started to attack, taking out all of her anger towards Temari on the clone of her. By the time Sakura looked up, it was dusk already, and Sakura believed that Shikamaru wouldn't be at the tree, since he couldn't cloud watch for much longer. Shikamaru's mouth had long since dropped open at the ferocity of Sakura's attacks, as well as how graceful she was. Then, he noticed she was leaving, so he decided to follow her.

* * *

Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. But, when she extended her senses and chakra, she found nothing. She shrugged, and continued on her way. When the kunoichi got to the tree, it was almost completely dark. Sakura walked up the tree to her favorite branch to be alone, near the top of the tree. Once there, she started to sing the song she had sung earlier.

"**Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe**

**Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world"**

Shikamaru just listened, while he sat in his usual spot, enthralled.

"**But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**

**In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me**

**Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you?"**

Shikamaru started. _'The song she's singing…. It's about _me.

**  
"I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**

**What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**

**Boy you're so hard to believe"**

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Sakura was jealous of _Temari_!! That was why the pink-haired girl used the Temari clone and why she was so ferocious in the battle. It all made sense now. Either way, Shikamaru had to decide what he was going to do now with the information. He decided to just wing it, and jumped up, into the tree, quickly reaching her branch and sitting down, before unmasking his chakra.

* * *

Sakura finished singing, then fell silent. She was thinking about what Neji had said, that maybe it was a misunderstanding. Besides, Shika didn't have to apologize to her, there was nothing to apologize for, especially since he didn't even know that he was her 'Secret Love'. Sakura felt the branch shake, but before she could look up, the person unmasked their chakra. The cherry blossom froze, when she felt _his_ chakra. '_Did he hear? Did he realize it? Oh god,' _she groaned to herself mentally. Shikamaru frowned. Sakura couldn't even look at him. Was she that embarrassed? Shikamaru moved closer to Sakura.

"Troublesome. You know, it probably would've been better if you had told me directly," Shikamaru said amusedly as he pulled Sakura into his lap, while watching her squirm. Sakura could feel his chest rumble against her back, while she blushed.

"I thought you liked Temari. That's why I never said anything. Besides, I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same. If you had gone out with Temari, and married her one day, then I wanted to at least be your friend, no matter how much it hurt." Sakura said, sighing deeply. Shikamaru just looked at her, surprised she couldn't tell.

"Every time we talked or played shogi, I started to become your friend, then you gradually found a place in my heart. At first, it was troublesome, but then it grew and I began to treasure the times we talk, and play shogi," Shikamaru replied, smiling. "I always had a certain tone when talking to you. When we talked about Temari, that tone, plus the respect I have for the troublesome blonde woman, must have made it sound like I liked her. Besides, I would never hurt you if I could help it."

Sakura laughed, as she turned around in the lazy ninja's lap to face him. "I sort of feel silly, now," she admitted. "We could have been together ages ago, but I had to be stubborn, and never ask if you actually liked Temari or not. So, I just assumed, and told Temari." Shikamaru started rubbing circles on Sakura's back as he laughed.

"It is kind of funny, but none of that really matters now. What matters now, is the fact that we're here, right now," he said just before he captured Sakura's lips in a chaste kiss. Sakura started to respond, just before Shikamaru pulled away. Then, Shikamaru stood up with Sakura bridal style and jumped down a few branches, before jumping out of the tree. He set her down of her feet, while catching her lips in another kiss. Sakura opened her mouth readily, as the kiss deepened. Their tongues battled for dominance, then Shikamaru won. His tongue swept through her mouth, checking out her entire mouth. They then broke for air. Sakura smiled widely. She let go of the shadow master, moving back a few steps.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your ponytail looks like a pineapple?" she asked slyly. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Why yes," he replied. "Someone once did tell me that, a little, pink-haired girl who was my friend, ever since I saved her from bullies."

"What ever happened to her?"

"Well, she grew up, and became a kunoichi. Also, she became my girlfriend."

"You have to catch me first!" Sakura yelled as she ran off, Shikamaru chasing after her. The two 18 year olds ran around like they were children again, not exposed to the cruelty of the world of the ninjas.

Owari

* * *

**Did you like? Hate? What do I need to work on?**

**Only minor flames welcome. No dissing the pairing, or the song.**

**What did you think?**

**Reviews make me happy ;)**

**Itachi and Gaara - poof in - Review peoplez! Then vote in the poll on Lady of DAN's profile page!**

**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares**


End file.
